


Cough Syrup

by sharmanat0r



Series: Domestic Boyfriends [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic, First Fight, Fluff, M/M, dumb boyfriends, eruri - Freeform, jealous Levi, oblivious Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharmanat0r/pseuds/sharmanat0r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Erwin get into their first big fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cough Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> I love the comments from you guys. Seriously, you are so sweet and great. If you have any prompts for me, I would loooove to hear them and add them to my list. <3

Levi had never thought of himself as the jealous type. In fact, he found the mere idea of jealousy petty. What was the point of getting bent out of shape over something so trivial?

Things had changed considerably in that department. 

At a young age, Levi had developed an inferiority complex to rival them all. He always thought his friends were just making a joke of him. He thought they had kept him around for laughs. Either that or they knew how loaded his parents were. In any case, Levi never felt worth it. 

Erwin was the first human being to ever break through that wall. He was the first one to make him feel like he was worth anybody's time. 

Ever since he had started dating him, he felt protective at all times. He knew Erwin would never do anything to hurt him, but the thought of him being taken away by somebody worthier was enough to tie his stomach in knots. 

In public, every time he caught somebody eyeing him up, he laced his fingers in his. Sometimes he even stared them down, but only when Erwin was completely oblivious. He wouldn't approve at all. Not that he would ever argue about it. Erwin avoided arguments like the plague.

However, there was a day in particular that was much different.

They stood in line at their favorite coffee shop. When they reached the front, the young man behind the register gave Erwin a suggestive smile. 

"A medium black coffee, please," Erwin said, not seeming to notice the man's bedroom eyes. 

"I'll have a medium latte," Levi said in the coldest of ways. That obviously wasn't enough to get the point across. 

"Name?" The man asked, looking at Levi coolly. 

"Levi."

He wrote his name on the cup and turned back to Erwin with a small smirk.

"I already have yours, hon."

If looks could fucking kill.

"Oh, okay. Thanks," Erwin said with that stupidly cute smile he always gave everyone. 

Levi restrained himself, not wanting to cause a scene at eight in the morning. He practically slammed the money on the counter. It was exact change. He didn't want to trifle with that smug bastard any longer. Levi hooked his arm through Erwin's and pulled him to the "pick up" area to wait. Erwin still had not noticed Levi's absolute fuming. For some reason, that just made him angrier.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Levi asked, jaw set.

"Does  _what_ bother me?" 

"You know what I'm talking about.  _That,_ " Levi said bitterly, scowling at the man behind the counter. 

"You're worried about that guy?" Erwin asked, holding back a small laugh. Levi's eyes widened, but he said nothing. He unhooked his arm from Erwin's and crossed his arms. 

"One medium latte for Levi."

He attempted not to throw the scalding drink in the guy's face.

"And... one medium black coffee for Captain Handsome."

Levi nearly spilled hot latte all over himself. Erwin just laughed and thanked him. 

They exited the cafe without Levi climbing over the counter and beating the young man unconscious somehow. Erwin was still laughing about the incident. Levi wasn't exactly chipper.

"It's not funny," Levi said, his blood still boiling.

"I thought it was quite endearing," Erwin said. Levi shot him a look of hurt and anger.

"Oh yeah, it was fucking precious," Levi said, seething even more now. Erwin's smile disappeared quickly.

"Levi, do you really think you have to worry about some random barista?" Levi thought for a moment. The perspective he had fought to bury all this time was now resurfacing quickly.  _D_ _id_ he have to worry? 

"I just didn't like the way he was looking at you," Levi said. He took a gulp of his latte and he didn't even mind that it scorched his esophagus on the way down. "And what does it say about you when you do  _nothing_ about it?" 

"Do you seriously think I would ever do that to you?" Erwin asked. Levi was caught off-guard by how furious he sounded. Erwin never got angry with him. He was as patient as patient could be. 

"Maybe you shouldn't be so jealous and judgmental all of the time. Have you ever considered that?" Erwin asked, his words poison in Levi's veins. He had not even noticed that his latte had dropped to the ground.

"You're such a dick!" Levi countered, lacking the mental stability to come up with a reasonable argument. 

"Yeah, it's  _always_ my fault! I know!" 

Levi felt the sting of tears, but he didn't let them go. 

"You know what? I have some fucking errands to attend to and I would rather not waste my time trying to tell you why you're being a douche!" Levi yelled, stomping on the spilt latte at his feet. Erwin looked a bit taken aback, but he glared.

"I also have some  _fucking errands,_ " He said through gritted teeth. 

When they had stormed away from each other, Levi realized that had been their first real fight.

\-----------------------------------------------

Erwin loved Levi a lot. Like,  _a lot._

His friends constantly told him he could find somebody much more amiable, but he ignored them. Opposites really did attract. He and Levi were like night and day. But he loved that about him. He loved waking up next to somebody that complemented his flaws. He loved the way his hair fell and the way he sorted trail mix before he ate it. He loved his clean freak habits and his nose and... well, he could go on for days.

But the one thing he found hard to handle at times was Levi's judgmental air. He had assumed it was part of his personality, but soon it was stifling. 

He had held his tongue for this long.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so jealous and judgmental all of the time. Have you ever considered that?"

The look on Levi's face and the latte smashing to the ground was enough to make Erwin want to take it all back immediately. Erwin was not one for tough love. He never found it very helpful. But today he was filled with unfathomable anger. It wasn't exactly directed towards Levi himself. Maybe that's why he was able to say what he had said. If he had delivered it directly to Levi in his mind, he never would have been able to say a word.

Of course, Levi didn't know that.

When they went their separate ways, Erwin felt sick. He had never raised his voice around Levi. It felt so wrong. He wanted to run back to him and apologize profusely, but he didn't.

The frigid air seemed to grow even colder as he walked. 

He wasn't exactly sure what errands needed completed. Levi had the list, as they had planned to do it all together. He groaned in frustration and rubbed his temples. Maybe they just had to cool off a bit. Either way, Erwin felt dreadful.

Meanwhile, Levi was in panic mode.

"God dammit, he hates me now. Why didn't I just keep my fucking mouth shut? Why can't I just be a normal human being for once?"

He felt like running out into traffic, but he decided it definitely wasn't worth it. 

It had been a long time since he had felt like this. Had it really been two years already? It seemed like such a short amount of time, yet it was the longest time Levi had ever been with anyone. Period.

Erwin had no idea what he had done for Levi. He had no idea that he was the reason he felt like getting out of bed in the morning. He had never told him. He had never asked. Why would he?

He walked back to the apartment and saw Erwin was not yet back. He sat down heavily on the couch, feeling his heart sink like the cushions. 

As if to mirror Erwin's mood, the once sunny sky was now filled with black clouds. Thunder rolled ominously in the distance. 

Erwin hoped he could make it home before a downpour. He hid his recent purchase under his coat when it started drizzling. He cursed when it started to come down harder. 

He had formulated his apology about a million times since the fight. Nothing sounded quite right. He had figured out why Levi was so distraught and the realization was tearing him apart from the inside. 

_I'm such an insensitive dumbass..._

The flood gates opened and the wrath of the sky rained down on him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Levi knew the quickest way to Erwin's heart was through his stomach.

Sadly, Levi wasn't the best at baking.

"I don't even know what this ingredient is..." He mumbled, wiping flour on the apron Erwin had given him for Christmas that said "I kiss better than I cook." For Erwin's sake, Levi hoped this held truth.

But he was going to finish these cookies, god dammit.

He put the first batch in the oven and hoped they would turn out semi edible.

He heard a knock on the door.

Who could possibly want to visit them?

He opened it to find a shivering, drenched Erwin.

"I f-forgot my k-key," Erwin said, teeth chattering. He looked like a miserable wet dog. He pulled out a bundle of strange looking blue flowers and presented them to Levi.

" _Passiflora caerulea,_ " He added.

Levi took the bouquet, looking at it with weary eyes. 

"You don't have to apologize to me..." Levi said, his voice steady. Erwin shook his head and closed the door behind him, shrugging out of his saturated coat.

"I certainly do. What I said..." Erwin said, taking a shaky breath. "Levi, I am so sorry. I never realized. And I don't know how."

He looked so defeated that it twisted Levi's heart into obscure shapes. He pulled him towards him, ignoring the wetness seeping into his own dry clothes. 

"I'm sorry, too," Levi said, his voice quaking. "You're right. I shouldn't be such a prick."

"Levi, it's okay. You don't have to prove anything to me. I just want you to know I would never intentionally hurt you. It would be the very last thing I ever do," Erwin said, his cold hands wandering under Levi's shirt. The contact made Levi shudder. 

"You're going to catch pneumonia or something," Levi said breathlessly. Erwin laughed and pulled him closer. He kissed Levi's neck gently and stopped quickly.

"Is something... burning?" 

"Oh, shit!"

Levi tried to salvage the cookies, but they were hockey pucks in texture and appearance.

"I don't blame you if you break up with me for being a fucking awful cook," Levi said, scraping the remnants into the trash.

"This one isn't so bad," Erwin said, eating one of the less blackened cookies. "I like them crunchy anyway."

Levi wasn't sure how he ever could have doubted that loveable galoot. He smiled as Erwin soaked the cookie in milk, getting it as soft as possible. He hadn't realized he was staring.

"What?"

"Nothing. Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Can we _please_ watch _Fight Club?_ " Erwin asked immediately. 

Oh yes, he was keeping this one. 

 


End file.
